Generic circuit arrangements are known. For example, computing units are used in electronic control units in motor vehicles to assume diverse control and/or monitoring functions for electronic and/or electrical equipment units of the motor vehicle. The electronic control unit has output stages which drive the equipment units. Because of the increased equipping of safety-relevant modules of the motor vehicle with electronic components driven via the electronic control unit, the importance of a coordinated reaction, particularly in case of a malfunction, is particularly great. In particular, in the case of a necessary resetting of the computing unit, a controlled re-enabling of the computing unit must take place.